


Through the Walls

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Awkward Sexual Situations, POV Jack Crawford, Why Did I Write This?, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is working an out-of-state case.  Jack is not happy about his beauty sleep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I just love frustrated Jack.

Bones creaked and popped as he lowered himself onto the dingy mattress of the cheap hotel room. Jack Crawford had devoted his life to catching the worst killers the world has to offer. And the bureau still puts him in the shittiest hotels. He sighed as he close his eyes. He is too getting too old for this.

He was just about to fall into much needed sleep when he heard a loud noise next door followed by an almost inhuman sound. He sat straight up in bed, grabbing his gun to go investigate. He was sure there was someone in trouble in the room next to his. His hand had just touched the doorknob when he heard it again….

*bang bang bang*

“You've got to be kidding me” he muttered to himself dropped his gun on a nearby table, trying to ignore the sound of a headboard crashing into the wall shared with his own room. “They've really got to start putting us in better hotels”. He was considering marching next door and giving them a piece of his mind when he heard…

“Oh god don't stop Hannibal….harder”

No...certainly not. He is overworked and exhausted, his mind surely playing tricks on him. Surely that was not his best profiler next door getting fucked into a dingy hotel mattress by his psychiatrist. He turned and stared at the offending wall. When he heard a foreign curse and the pictures began rattling he knew it wasn't his imagination. That voice...and moan….definitely belonged to Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

“DAMMIT!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the door. This is an important investigation, they've been working for months to catch the guy and Will fucking Graham decides it's more important to have a midnight booty call from his therapist. Unacceptable. He is going to march next door and have a little chat with this ‘dynamic duo’

He stormed out the door and was about to bang on the profilers door when the realization of what he was likely to see on the other side stopped him in his tracks. His desire for sleep was outweighed by his desire to NOT see a disheveled ‘just got laid’ Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. 

Maybe a taking another look at the crime scene wouldn't be a bad idea. He returned to his room and grabbed his keys, trying to ignore the obscene sounds still coming through the walls. Morning would be coming soon enough.


End file.
